


Menthol

by Sparkly_Eevee



Category: The Organization of Broken Toys
Genre: Drug Addiction, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Eevee/pseuds/Sparkly_Eevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the track of the same name, by (mirr♡r) of the Organization of Broken Toys.  http://animali57icmach1ne.bandcamp.com/track/menthol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Menthol

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the track of the same name, by (mirr♡r) of the Organization of Broken Toys. http://animali57icmach1ne.bandcamp.com/track/menthol

The first time I heard music like that l was literally paralyzed. I stopped breathing, tried to stop seeing, forget my body, unwilling to let any sense disrupt the purity of what I heard and felt. A feeling I would know again, soon, but under very different circumstances. I wanted to climb into the tiny world it created and live there forever, to memorise every inch of it like a lover’s body.   
When I try to explain it to people, they laugh and say “Let me guess…”. But no, that didn’t come until later. This was just me, sixteen and still innocent, experiencing something I hadn’t known sound could do. Now it’s tied up in other things, the hard, hot euphoria of running farther, faster than I knew I could run, the soft, cool, implacable embrace of morphine. Too many feelings, too many memories; I don’t think I’ll ever have it again the way it was. I’ll have to live with that, for however much longer I live.


End file.
